Munkustrap's Angel
by MunksAngelQueen2010
Summary: What happens when Munkustrap finds a queen and her kit will she mend his broken heart while trying to mend her own and what does Macavity want with the kit
1. Chapter 1

Munkustrap's Angel

In the junk yard Munkustrap paces back and forth watching the gates as if waiting for someone "where is he" Munk whispered and looked up as his younger brother Tugger ran in " Munk come with me" Tugger said sounding worried, " what is it", Munk whispers, " I found a queen with a kit and it looks like the queen had a run-in with Macavity", Tugger said and lead Munk to an alley not far from the junk yard Munk looked and seen a beautiful black and silver tabby queen holding a tiny black kit with a white front, face and three paws and the tip of his tail, " Tugger go get Jenny or Jelly and tell them to meet me at the gates", Munk whispers as he picks up the queen and kit, the kit whimpers and the queen protectively tightens her hold on the kit Munk looks and sees the blood seeping from the queen's wounds and tries to control his anger as he carries them back to the junk yard deep in his thoughts _" how dare you do this to her and this kit Macavity", _Munk thinks as he rounds the corner and sees Tugger with Jenny and Jelly.

Munk carries the queen to Jenny's house and lays her down the kit comes too and sees Munk and says softly "hewwo who are you". Munk smiles at the kit and says, "hello don't worry your safe here at the junk yard", the kit nods and looks at the queen as he slips back into sleep Munk hears the kit whisper, " mama we ok" Munk looks in shock at the queen who he felt some attraction to and thinks "_she's mated?", _as Munk continues his thoughts he walks to a chair and sits down to watch the two sleeping but soon sleep over-comes him, sometime later Jenny comes and takes the kit who had awaken to get something to eat as Munk sleeps he is awaken hearing the queen crying and saying, " No Macavity please I'm sorry", Munk gently shakes her till she opens her eyes and Munk looks into the most beautiful sea green eyes he has ever seen he feels his heart begin to come together like it was never broken like it did when he saw Demeter with Alonzo he is pulled from his thoughts and her eyes when she whispers, " who are you and where am I", he smiles and says," my name is Munkustrap and you are safe here in the junk yard and what is your name," the queen smiled softly and whispered, " my name is Angel", Munk smiles but his smile disappears as she begins to search frantically," where is he", she asks, " where is who", Munk asks she looks up at him her eyes full of tears as she screams, " MY KIT QUAXO," as Angel continues to look Quaxo comes running in with Jelly following Angel smiles and gently picks Quaxo up and holds him and looks up at Munk and whispers, " I am sorry I yelled but I cannot let him out of my site," Munk looks at her and says," why", Angel looks at him and he can see the fear in her eyes as she says," a cat named Macavity is after him," "why is he", Tugger asks from the door Munk and Angel look at him and then Angel looks down at Quaxo who is playing with her chest fur she smiles sadly as she whispers," because he raped me producing this little one and he wants him but I ran away to protect Quaxo but they found us and nearly killed me."

Angel begins to cry as she remembers what happened that night in the alley, Quaxo gently hugs her as she continues to cry Munk tries to control his anger when he hears an evil voice yell out through-out the junk yard, " ANGEL I KNOW YOUR HERE GIVE ME THE KIT AND I WON'T HURT YOU," Angel whimpers as Tugger and Munk run out and sees Macavity resting on a pile of trash the other cats standing there watching him as he searches," There is no one here by that name," Mungojerrie says as he hisses Macavity smirks evilly at Munk who yells out," Leave Macavity you cannot have Angel and her kit," whispers go out throughout the crowd of cats and stops as Macavity laughs and says," oh dear brother you have a soft spot for the little slut," Munk growls and everyone looks confused and then shocked as they see Angel walk out holding Quaxo Macavity smirks as Quaxo hides his face in Angel's chest and whimpers as Angel tries to calm him and glares at Macavity and yells, " I told you before no," Macavity smirks and says," Angel you can't raise him on your own," Munk looks at Angel and then at Macavity and says" she won't have too she will have help," Angel watches and smiles but gasps when Macavity appears before her and smirks at her before disappearing vowing to get the kit Angel whimpers in pain and Jelly guides her back to bed. As Angel walks in she sees Quaxo sleeping so she lays him down gently and covers him she look s up when she hears footsteps and sees Munk she rises from the bed and walks towards him but trips and lands in Munk's arms as she stays in his arms she affectionally rubs her head against his neck and whispers," thank you," Munk smiles softly as he holds her the two not noticing Quaxo who opens his eyes slowly and then smiles as he goes back to sleep thinking," _maybe he will be my daddy."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel awakens in the morning seeing fresh bandages covering her wounds and sees Quaxo up and chasing his tail. She smiles and whispers, "good morning my angel."

Quaxo looks up and pounces on Angel, "hi mama did you sleep well," "of course my precious did you?" Angel whispers back and Quaxo nods when they hear a small chuckle they look up and see Munk standing in the door way.

When Quaxo sees Munk he pounces on the gray tom saying, "Munk".

Munk laughs softly as he untangles Quaxo from his fur and scratches his ears, Quaxo purrs as Angel stands smiling softly at the scene in front of her. She looks at Munk and whispers, "Thank you for helping us but now we need to leave so you and your tribe won't be in danger." As Angel says this Munk walks over to her and takes her paw bringing it to his lips he says, "no matter where you go Macavity will still come after you and Quaxo".

Angel nods knowing Munk is right and whispers, "Munk there is something you need to know about Quaxo." Munk looks at her and says, "What do I need to know," while raising an eyebrow.

Angel sighs softly while whispering, "Quaxo is a magical cat and that is why Macavity is after him."

Munk comforts her as she cries while looking over at Quaxo not quite believing what he had just heard. Quaxo is watching his mother crying thinking, _what did Munk do to my Mama." _Angel dries her tears and giggles softly saying, "Munk didn't do anything to mama". Talking to Quaxo as if reading his mind.

Angel then looks at Munk and says, "I seem to always end up here."

Munk looks at her quizzingly and says, "Where". Angel smiles and says, "In your arms." She then affectionally rubs her cheek in his chest fur to show both Munk and Quaxo that she likes being right where she is. Her ears perk up when she hears Munk purring.

As she rests her head on his chest listening to his heart beat she thinks, "Do I really deserve this gray tiger-stripped tabby tom," at the same time she is thinking this Munk is thinking, " do I really deserve another chance and if so is it with this gray tabby queen." While deep in their thoughts Quaxo is watching every move they make.

Quaxo looks up at angel and says, "Mama lick him and make him my daddy." Munk and Angel looks at Quaxo and then at each other while blushing. They jump when they hear a quiet chuckle and someone saying, "Yeah bro we all know you want to kiss her," they look up and see Tugger standing in the door way.

Angel pulls away with Quaxo in her arms and walks to the bed singing softly as Quaxo yawns and starts falling asleep. Munk and Tugger listens until Tugger looks at Munk and says, "Old Deuteronomy wants to meet her and the kit." Munk nods and turns to tell Angel and sees her and Quaxo asleep.

He turns back to Tugger and says, "Tell Old Deuteronomy that they will be there after they awaken. Tugger nods and walks out leaving Munk in his thoughts.

Munk is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Quaxo crying in his sleep. He walks over and rubs his forehead gently to calm him and awaken him.

Munk picks up Quaxo as Angel starts thrashing about from the nightmare that she is having. Quaxo looks at Angel and then at Munk and whispers, "mama need to be woke up gently."

Munk nods and gently places Quaxo on the floor, Munk walks to the bed and gently calls Angel's name but to no avail. Avoiding her unsheathed claws he gently shakes her awake. Her eyes shoot open still glazed over from her nightmare. Thinking Munk is Macavity she attacks him.

He then gently grabs her wrists and calls out her name, "Angel". She growls and says, "leave me alone Macavity." While watching this Quaxo yells out, "Mama it Munk."

Angel's eyes clear as she recognizes Munk and sees the scratches on his cheek. She asks, "Did I do this to you." Munk doesn't answer her while Quaxo says, "Mama you need to care for him like you do me."

Angel nods and before Munk realizes what is going on he feels her rough tongue slowly and gently cleaning the scratches. Munk tells Angel that the clan's chief of the tribe has requested to meet her and Quaxo.

Angel says, "We will go meet him but you need to come with us because I feel that Macavity is near watching our every move." Munk says, "I understand I feel that my brother is near too and you and Quaxo will be under my protection." Angel nods understandingly knowing this includes every member of the tribe.

Angel gently picks Quaxo up and tickles his belly causing him to giggle, Munk chuckles softly and shakes his head as Angel laughs softly.

Thank you for reading my story I hope that you enjoyed it please R&R and tell me what you think I will take critiques and approvals and would love some ideas and I promise I will use them in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats they are the property of T.S. Elliot and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber I do own this story and Angel and any other characters added in later chapters. ENJOY!

Angel walks away from Munk who is still holding Quaxo as she walks to a vanity where there is a small brush Munk reminds her that she needs to see Old Deuteronomy, Angel sighs nervously and whispers, " why does he want to meet me?" and Munk states, " to become a member of my tribe you need to meet the leader of the tribe," " he's right you know," a male voice says filling the room, "TUGGY", Quaxo screams and pounces on the mained cat who catches Quaxo in mid leap Quaxo hangs there looking at Tugger who says, " Hi bro what's up," Angel looks at Munk as he says, " we need to escort Angel and Quaxo to Old Deuteronomy," Angel looks at Tugger and Munk and says, " there is no way I'm leaving this den," and Tugger says, "yes you have too."

Angel looks at Tugger and says, "not the way I'm looking give me a chance to freshen up and look more presentable," she turns back to the vanity and begins to brush her fur gently and slowly as if taking her time to prevent the inventible as Munk watches Quaxo climbs up Munk and sits on his shoulders looking out between his ears. Munk looks up to see Quaxo and says, "what are you doing," Angel turns to see and smiles thinking, "_their like father and son," _Tugger who has since moved closer to Angel leans down and whispers, "definitely," Angel looks at him and smiles she tries to brush the back of her head and soon sighs in frustration and says, "it's now or never," Angel walks to Munk and says, "are you sure I have to do this." Munk nods causing Quaxo to move onto his head Angel tries to hide her laughter and says to Quaxo, "come to me you little rascal," Quaxo looks at his mother and says, "nooooooooooooooooooo I like it up here," Angel giggles and looks at Munk and shakes her head while rolling her eyes she says to Quaxo, "ok young man hold on for the ride."

Angel walks out of the den feeling like her life is on the line. She looks around and sees Jelly walking with her she smiles a tight smile and Jelly says, " don't worry Old Deuteronomy is not that bad he'll make the right decision," Angel sighs softly and whispers, " I hope your right for Quaxo's sake." They continue walking until they arrive at Old Deuteronomy's den Angel looks at the door way wearily as she takes a step forward the door opens she jumps back and crouches as she hisses. Old Deuteronomy says, "hello Angel how are you I am Old Deuteronomy the leader of this tribe and I am very happy to meet you." Angel looks at him still in crouched position and realizes that he is not Macavity. Angel rises and smiles a small shy smile and whispers, " I'm glad to meet you too," Old Deuteronomy says, " I would like to meet your son Quaxo," Angel turns and says, " he's right behind me this is Quaxo," Deuteronomy looks up and says, " where?" Angel looks again and says to Munk, "where is my son?" Munk says, "he's on my head," Tugger says, "he's behind his head," Angel giggles her laughter sounding like music to Munk's ears. Angel says, "Quaxo," and Quaxo says, "what mama," looking out between Munk's ears angel whispers, "I would like to introduce you to someone," Quaxo says, "who?" Angel smiles and whispers, "Quaxo this is Old Deuteronomy he is the leader of this tribe we're visiting he wants to meet you."

Quaxo slowly climbs down Munk's back as he does Angel notices Munk wincing at each of Quaxo's steps. Angel giggles once again and says to Munk, "are you ok?" and Munk says, "I'll survive I've had other kittens climb me like a tree you'll meet them later."

Angel picks up Quaxo and carries him into Old Deuteronomy's den with Munk following as Munk gets closer to Angel she gets a whiff of his scent she blushes as new feelings wash over her, she tries to hide her feelings but Old Deuteronomy sees them. Quaxo stares at Old Deuteronomy because he has never seen a cat that looks like him, Angel gently rubs Quaxo's cheek to calm him and to get his attention and shakes her head at him as if to say, "stop staring." Old Deuteronomy says to Munk, "why don't you take this young man outside I seem to scare him," as Munk tries to take Quaxo he begins to cry, "NO I WANT MAMA ME STAY WITH MAMA," Angel says, "Quaxo you need to go with Munk I need to talk to Old Deuteronomy I will come and get you when I am done." Quaxo continues to cry as Munk carries him out.

Old Deuteronomy has heard both of his sons sides of the story of how they found Angel and Quaxo. Old Deuteronomy allows her to sit and says, " can you please tell me about how you arrived here," Angel sighs and whispers, " I was kidnapped by one of Macavity's Hench cats as he held my twin brother Mistoffelees hostage as Misto had magic in him. Once I arrived at Macavity's lair I was told my brother had run away. He threatened me because he wanted my magic he thought I had which I do but it's that strong. Macavity decided the only way he could get my magic was by raping me but that theory is only a myth. The only way to get magic from another cat is to kill them and to be the only thing that is available to receive the magic as the cat dies. At this time I still felt my brother was nearby. I was put in a cave by myself to sleep as I was sleeping my brother came to me in a dream and told me that yes I was pregnant and yes he was dead but his magic was still alive in me and my kitten." As Old Deuteronomy is listening to her tale he is shaking his head because all he can think of is that he has one bad son.

Old Deuteronomy asks Angel, "if you were to become a member of this tribe what would you want from us?" Angel answered, "I would want the protection of the tribe for my kitten Quaxo," as she is saying this Old Deuteronomy realizes that she is afraid that his son will come and try to take her kit. Old Deuteronomy says, "I see," he then asks, "what can you do for the members of this tribe?" Angel says, "I have been a queen cat and I can be one again," Old Deuteronomy says, "ok can you answer me one more question," Angel nods yes and he asks, "what can you and Quaxo do for Munk as he was the one who rescued you?" Angel blushes while thinking of her answer and says, " I can do many things for him if he will only let me." Old Deuteronomy nods and says, " why don't you go outside and send Munk back in," Angel nods and walks slowly towards the door a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

Munk looks up as Angel walks out and asks, " how are you," Angel answers, " I'm ok can you give me Quaxo and go see Old Deuteronomy," Munk nods and Angel takes Quaxo off his head and walks to Tugger and Jelly and says, " stay with me I feel danger," Tugger looks at Munk as he starts toward Old Deuteronomy's den and sees him slightly nod his head. Angel hugs Quaxo to her as if to protect him Munk enters the den and says, " you wanted to see me father," Old Deuteronomy states, " yes I have a few questions for you." Munk looks at his father and says, " what do you want to know," his father looks at him and says, " what are you feelings for this queen and her kitten?" Munk slightly blushes and says, " I think I love them," his father nods his head and says, " I agree with you." Outside the door they hear hissing and spitting and start for the door just as Munk opens the door he hears, "MUUUUUNK," and runs to Angel's side.

Munk says, " what's wrong," Tugger and Jelly just point Munk looks up and sees Macavity who smirks at Angel's facial expression. Macavity says, " I am here for my kitten Quaxo I don't care for the slut who carried him I just want my kitten," Quaxo who is sitting on Angel's head says, " you not my dada he my dada," and points at Munk. Angel just looks at Quaxo in surprise as Macavity says, " he's not your father I am and you are coming with me," Quaxo says, " ." Old Deuteronomy who was standing in the shadows shouts to Macavity, " YOU ARE BANNED FROM HERE YOU MUST LEAVE," Macavity says, " I'll leave when I have my son," Angel looks at him and says, " I believe _my _son has just told you he doesn't want to be your son he wants to stay with me."

Munk says, " Macavity you heard the leader of this tribe you must leave," Macavity laughs evilly and says, " you really must love that slut to want her to stay," Munk says, " I don't see a slut I see a queen," Angel smiles and then glares at Macavity who says, " you can keep her give me my son," Tugger walks toward Quaxo as if to hand him over but instead places him on Munk's head. Tugger then says, " Macavity I believe that this kitten has stated that Munk is his daddy and wishes to stay here you are not welcomed here I believe you have been told that you must leave." Angel smiles and then gasps as Macavity says, " you'll never be able to be his father as you cannot control his magic," the entire tribe gasps as Munk begins to growl. One voice is heard above all the rest as she says, " Munk why would want this slutty queen and her bastard child when you can have me and our kitten," Munk looks at Tugger as Tugger slowly shakes his head.

Angel watches Demeter and then says, " it's not Munk's kitten its Alonzo's whom you cheated on Munk with." Demeter says, " how would you know you're only a slutty queen?" Angel says, " I just know." Old Deuteronomy looks at Demeter and Alonzo and says, " because you two cheated on my son you are both permantly banned from this tribe."

Macavity, Demeter and Alonzo look at Old Deuteronomy and Macavity says, " I'll be back for my son," then they all leave. Angel looks at Munk and says, " _you're his _son?" Tugger pops up and says, " so am I," Angel looks at Old Deuteronomy and says, " can I have a chance to explain my story to everyone?" Old Deuteronomy nods and says, "yes I think that would be best."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS if I did I would have Michael Gruber, Jacob Brent, and John Partridge dance for me and my friends all the time *sighs* too bad anyways T.S. Elliot and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber owns cats I just own Angel and all characters that come in.

Ch. 4,"

The cats continue to argue over if Angel and Quaxo can stay or not. Old Deuteronomy tries to settle them down and gather them in the gathering room, Angel starts down the aisle carrying Quaxo as she passes Munk she hands Quaxo to him and just looks at Munk as if to say when the time is right take him out. Angel continues down the aisle to the credenza where she sits down to tell her story.

*here is my story*

_About three months ago, my twin brother Mistoffelees known to me as Misto was kidnapped as he was dropping me off at a friend's house, for my protection. He was ordered to be kidnapped by a cat named Macavity who has no magic but knows that my twin brother and I do. Macavity decided there were two ways he could get our magic, one by killing my brother and being the closest person to him at the time of his death, the other he believes was to rape me. A few hours after my brother was kidnapped Macavity ordered his hench cats to kidnapped me. I was brought to Macavity's headquarters where I saw my brother. I was taken…._Angel closes her eyes as the memories come flooding back to her the tears start flowing and Quaxo starts whining and lunging towards Angel telling Munk, " Let me go Mama need me," Munk says, "no she doesn't at this time," Quaxo escapes only to be caught by Tugger who holds on for a moment again Quaxo escapes until he reaches Jelly who holds him tightly Quaxo cries out, "MAMA", Angel opens her eyes looks at Quaxo and says, " Quaxo calm down Mama is ok ," Quaxo says," you need me Mama," Angel looks at him and says, " I'm fine Quaxo calm down and go with Munk," Jelly hands Quaxo to Tugger who in turns hands him to Munk who takes him outside.

Angel again closes her eyes and continues her story.

_I was taken to Macavity's room which was right next door to where Misto was. I was told to lay down on the bed but I refused Macavity entered the room threw me on the bed and raped me. I made no noise so no one knew what happened. Macavity left the room smirking saying, "I now have your magic." He returned to Misto who asked him if the deed was done Macavity nodded and smirked as he killed my brother believing he would receive the magic._

_ There was one small problem with his plan my brother and I are twins and have always communicated with each other without speaking. As soon as the deed was done Misto came to me in my dreams telling me that yes he was dead but he wasn't and that he was magic powers and mine were safe with me. As he told me this he also told me his magic was placed in his nephew Quaxo. Within minutes of this happening Macavity ordered me to be taken to a cave where he hoped I would never be seen again not knowing of what I carried._

Angel opened her eyes tiredly and looked at Old Deuteronomy as if to ask, "can I please leave this room," he just nodded Angel stands slowly to her feet as she steps down from the credenza she nearly falls but is caught by Tugger who gently sets her down next to Jelly who escorts her out. Angel sits on a tire trying to calm her nerves when four very cute princesses named Electra, Victoria, Jemima, and Etcetera come to comfort her as she introduces herself she places her paw on each kitten when she does this to Jemima she gets a vision of the future and in the vision is Jemima and Quaxo. Angel opens her eyes and smiles softly in the distance she hears her kit crying out for he was jealous believing his mama liked the girls better than him.

Munk released Quaxo who ran straight to Angel very upset, Angel whispers, " my kit what is it," Quaxo replies, "mama you wike dem better than me," Angel giggles softly and whispers, " no my kit their my friends and I hope they'll be yours too," Angel introduces each kitten to Quaxo as she does this she sees Old Deuteronomy, Tugger, and Jelly come out of the meeting, Angel looks at them and Old Deuteronomy nods slowly Angel smiles and the kittens all cheer and jump on her, Jemima then tackles Quaxo and gives him a lick on the cheek before Quaxo even realizes what she did she is gone and Angel giggles softly.

As this is going on they hear in the distance Demeter saying to Munk, "what's going on here," Old Deuteronomy says, " you were banned from this tribe when you hurt my son," Demeter said, " I never ever hurt your son I have come back to present him your new grandkit," Angel looks at the tiny kit and says, " that is not Munk's kit that is Alonzo's," Demeter states, " how would you know," Angel looks at Demeter and says, " I have my ways," Demeter walks over to Angel who glares at her Angel's face goes to the side with five deep scratches in her cheek Quaxo screams, "MAMA," accidently releasing his lightning at the same time Munk jumps in surprise as the lightning hits the ground near his feet.

Demeter says, "this is Munk's kits Wisteria," Angel looks at Demeter and laughs she then says, "you never mated with Munk you cheated on him instead," she turns her back and heads towards Quaxo to care for his pain Angel gently takes Quaxo and walks away while she is walking she heals his paws she smiles as he falls to sleep. Old Deuteronomy tells Demeter and Alonzo to leave as they are no longer welcomed. Munk takes off after Angel when he finally catches up to her his first question is ," what was that," Angel smiles sadly and whispers, " Quaxo shot lightning which he does only when he is scared or mad," Munk nods understanding Angel looks down as Quaxo wakes up. Quaxo asks Munk to heal Angel like she did for him. Angel blushes and tells him that is not necessary as she can go to Jelly, as she carries sleepy Quaxo to their den she meets Jelly who notices how deep the scratches are.

Angel asks Jelly, "can you watch Quaxo while I take a walk to clear my mind," Jelly nods and carries a sleeping Quaxo or so she thinks into the den.

Angel walks back to the clearing trying to again calm her nerves Munk watches her go as Tugger walks up and tells him, " go after her you know you want too," Munk faces his brother and gives him a dirty look.

Tugger decides to take a afternoon nap on the tire as he is resting he hears a small noise he tries to ignore it but still the noise persists, the next thing he knows he is being attacked by a runaway Quaxo who looks at Tugger and says, " Unca Tuggy can you hep me get my mama and Munk togefer," Tugger rolls his eyes and thinks, _" if I do this I'm dead meat not only by my brother but also by Angel, and if I don't do this I have to put up with a very upset, sharp clawed kitten."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats I wish I did but T.S. Eliot and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber own them if I did Jacob Brent would be my dancing slave forever *sighs* a girl can dream I do however own this story, Angel and any other characters added in later chapters.

Ch. 5

Tugger finally decides that it would be in Munk's best interest to agree to help Quaxo although Munk may not see it that way then he asked Quaxo, "what's the plan", Quaxo just shrugs and says, " you need to hep me come up wif one pwease," Tugger sighs and thinks about out and says, " ok here is what we will do send a note with a red rose saying meet me at the alley where you were found for dinner there will be no signature only a paw print," Quaxo nods and takes the letter to his mother Angel looks down and sees Quaxo she kneels down and says, " what do you have there," Quaxo says, " I found it," Angel takes the note and the rose and opens the note she looks at Quaxo and says, " where did you find this," Quaxo says, " on de gwound," Angel looks at Quaxo with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "_are you sure?" _Angel sighs softly and whispers, "ok I'll go," wondering who the note is from. As Angel is receiving her note Munk is being told by Tugger that he has to go to the alley and search for his dinner, Munk says, "ok," and gives Tugger a funny look.

Angel arrives at the alley and finds two fish being eaten by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer she asks, "is there any more," they just shake their heads. Munk arrives at the alley finding Angel wondering what dinner Angel asks him, "did you send me a note with a rose," Munk answers, " noooooooo why," Angel looks at him and says, " I received this unsigned note and rose that said meet me in the alley for dinner I found those two eating it," Munk says, " I was told to come here to find my dinner and this is what I found." Angel asks, "who told you," Munk states, " my brother," gritting his teeth and then he asks, " who brought you the note," Angel whispers, " my son," gritting her teeth. Munk says, " let me think about it and I'll get back to you about who I think sent you the note," Angel nods and slowly walks back to her den.

As Munk returns to his brother's den he sees little Quaxo running towards the den and as he approaches he hears Quaxo asking Tugger, " why didn't you sign it," Tugger states, " I did," Quaxo looks at him and says, " I saw a paw pwint," Tugger nods his head and sees Munk standing in the doorway. Munk says, " what are you two up too," Quaxo jumps and answers, " nuffin," Munk looks at Tugger who says, " Nothing bro," Munk just nods and turns to leave not before catching a piece of paper beneath Tugger's paw and sees Angel's name on it Munk looks at Tugger and says, " you want to try that again little brother," Tugger follows Munk's eyes to the letter when he realizes that Munk has seen it he shrugs and says, " nothing bro just practicing writing love letters."

Munk says, " ok why are you writing a love letter to Angel and what does Quaxo have to do with it," Quaxo says, " it was his idea," Munk looks at Quaxo and says, " what idea," Tugger grabs Quaxo and covers his mouth and says, " Nothing bro just ignore what Quaxo said," then Munk looks behind Tugger and sees other letters written "Dear Angel," which makes Munk even more suspicious. He says, " are you sure bro," Tugger just nods until Quaxo bites his paw Tugger yelps as Quaxo states, " it was his idea," pointing at Tugger Munk looks from Quaxo to Tugger just shaking his head and then states as his sits down, " what idea are you talking about Quaxo," Quaxo says, " I want you fow my Daddy and mommy won't ask you," Munk looks at Tugger in shock and anger all Tugger can do is shrug and say, " it was Quaxo's idea," when he says this it starts a fight between him and Quaxo until Munk says, " I don't care who's idea it was why do you think we need to be together?"

Quaxo looks at Tugger and Tugger says, " you are ready for a new mate you just don't see it," Munk asks, " are you sure Angel wants a mate," Quaxo pops up and says, " I want a daddy and your it," Angel returns to her den but doesn't find Quaxo so she goes hunting for him she hears the argument but can't find out where they are she runs into Jelly and asks, " who is that yelling," Jelly says, " my little brother Tugger and I think Quaxo," Angel asks, " where is Tugger's den?" Jelly says, " it is on the far side of the junk yard," Angel nods and heads for the yelling as she gets closer she finds Quaxo heading towards their den she asks, " Quaxo what have you been doing," Quaxo looks at his mother and says, " nuffin mama," and heads for the den at a run Angel watches him with a confused look on her face and then follows him to the den.

Munk and Tugger discusses how the plan is going to work now that Munk knows about it they decide to try a dinner again only this time for two with a small fish for Quaxo to take back to his den. They compose a new letter stating, " meet me at the pond for a fish dinner for two and the tale of my life. Please bring Quaxo with you so he may receive his little fish too." Tugger sees Jemima in the yard and hands her the note to take to Angel there is only a paw print as a signature. Jemima gives the letter to Angel but won't tell her who gave it to her. She asks, " where is Quaxo," Angel smiles and says, " in his room," Jemima nods and goes into his room to talk to him. Angel reads the note and starts wondering who it could be. She asks Jemima, " where did you get this letter from," Jemima says, " I found it addressed to you bye," and she runs out the door Angel just nods wondering who it could be from.

Angel gently carries Quaxo to the pond and sits on a rock waiting for someone to show up she looks up and sees in the distance Munk walking towards her she says, " what are you doing here." Munk says, " I was told to be here and bring three fish," Angel looks at him and says, " by whom," Munk says, " my little brother," Angel looks at him confused and says, " why?" Munk just shrugs and hands her the little fish Angel looks down and hands the fish to Quaxo who starts back towards the den. Angel looks at Munk and says, " well enjoy your dinner see you later," Munk says, " wait one of these fish I guess is for you," Angel looks at him and says, " no go ahead and eat both of them I can find something else for myself." Munk says, " please sit down and let me tell you my life story."

Angel nods and sits down she takes the offered fish and listens as he tells her the story.

_Munk's Story._

_ I and Demeter were dating and were planning to mate when I was called out to fix a problem in our security system as I am the security chief for Old Deuteronomy. I returned to my den a few hours later and found Demeter in my bed with Alonzo I threw them out and told her, " I never want to see you again and we will never be mated," Demeter said, " I will be back and I will have your kittens." I said, " just get out of my den and my life forever." _Angel just nodded tears in her eyes because she understood what he had gone through because she had seen her brother Mistoffelees go through the same thing.

Munk says, " I think I know who sent the letters," Angel opens her eyes wide and says, " who please tell me," Munk says, " Quaxo," Angel looks at him and says, " he doesn't know how to write yet and the letters were in cursive handwriting Quaxo can only scribble." Munk says, " I guess he had a little help," trying not to get Tugger in trouble but it dawns on Angel who helped Quaxo she says, " it was Tugger wasn't it?" Munk just nods Angel sighs softly and says, " I'm going to kill them," Munk sees Tugger and Quaxo standing near the entrance to the pond. Angel turns her head and sees them she tells Tugger he's dead meat for coming up with the idea that she and Munk should be mated. Quaxo pops up and says, "if was my idea mama," Angel looks surprised and says, "why Quaxo," Quaxo says, "I want Munk as my daddy."

Angel asks, "why," Quaxo walks to Munk and climbs up to his head and looks and says, "this is my daddy," as he is saying this Macavity shows up and says, " GIVE ME MY KIT YOU CAN HAVE ANGEL I WANT QUAXO." Quaxo says, "youw not my daddy Munk is I'm staying hewe." angel growls and says, "this is _my_ kitten and not yours." Munk looks at Macavity and says, "you heard her my dear brother and you were banned from here," Angel looks at Munk and then at Macavity and says, "what do you mean your brother." Munk says, " I'll explain later." Macavity says, "I'm not leaving without my kitten." As he is shows saying this Old Deuteronomy shows up and says, "get out of here you are no longer wanted here and the kitten stays here with his mother."

Munk takes Quaxo off his head and tosses him gently to Tugger who had just shown up. Macavity says, " I'm taking my kitten," and tries to get to Tugger. Munk jumps on Macavity as he passes by and a fight ensues. Angel hears Munk scream in pain she runs to Macavity and slices him across the face and chest he turns to her and says, "get out of this fight you slut," Angel growls and says, "you can't have my kitten and you just hurt my mate," Macavity tosses her aside but she rises to fight again Munk comes too just in time to tackle Macavity after hearing Angel scream and sees her stitches on her side reopened from Macavity's claws. He claws his brother from neck to tail letting him feel what he had just done to Angel. Macavity decided it was better to leave and fight another day Old Deuteronomy again said, "go you are not welcomed here."

Munk picks up Angel and carries her to Jelly's in the distance he can hear Quaxo crying and telling Tugger, " mama's hurt I need to go to her," Tugger replies, "she's fine you'll see her later," as he carries Angel comes too. Munk says, " did I really hear you say what I think you said?" Angel looks at him and nods and says, " what did you hear?" Munk replies, " that I'm your mate," Angel just blushes and nods. Munk asks, "do you really want to be my mate," Angel puts her arms around his neck and places her lips on his and then she says, "what do you think my answer is?" As they arrive at the clinic they can see Quaxo and Tugger standing nearby Quaxo says, "see my mama's hurt I need to go to her," Angel answers, "I'm fine Quaxo stay with Tugger your new daddy is taking care of me." Quaxo replies, "awe you suwe mama?"

A.N.: in this next chapter it will be a few months later and there will be a couple of surprises just wait and see and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats they are the property of T.S. Eliot and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber if I did own them I would have misto and tugger and munk as my slaves. I do own Angel and any other cats that come along.

A.N.: in this chapter it's now a few months later Quaxo is older and can speak clearly. Angel and Munk are mates and are in for a few surprises. Tugger is the same as always but he might have a mate in mind.

Ch 6

Old Deuteronomy and Tugger are standing outside his den when they notice Angel walking out of theirs she stretches and they notice her put her paw gently onto her growing stomach. Tugger looks at his father who raises an eyebrow and just nods Angel notices this and blushes and turns to go for a walk and also to hide. As she is walking she hears, "have you told Munk yet," she turns to him and says, " tell him what and by the way where is he?" he looks at her and says, " you know what I'm talking about and he is having a fight with Macavity," Angel smiles and says, " of course he knows do you really think I could hide this from him and what do you mean he is having a fight with his brother and where are they?" Tugger looks at her nervously and says, " all I know is that he went to fight him and I don't know where," she sighs softly and then says, " if you don't tell me I will neuter you," Tugger looks at her and says, " I don't know where they are that is the truth," Angel sighs softly and whispers, " does your father know," Tugger replies, "maybe he does and maybe he doesn't," she looks at Tugger and sighs and begins to walks back to where Old Deuteronomy is standing Angel walks to him and says, " _do _you know where my mate is?" he looks at and just shrugs she crosses her arms and says, " tell me where they are," he says, " no I don't want you to go into early labor," angel growls and tries to calm down but it's too late she begins to feel the labor pains she whimpers and screams, " MUUUUUUUNK," Tugger comes to her rescue and lifts her gently and carries her to Jelly.

Angel rests after giving birth as Jelly tells her she thought that two of the kittens were Siamese twins she said, "Why do you think that?" Jelly looks at her and says, "When the last two came out they came out together with the last one hanging on by its mouth to its sibling's tail." When Jelly heard the kitten mew she realized that they weren't attached it was as if the last one didn't want to get left behind. Angel sighs softly and looks at the youngest one she smiles softly and falls to sleep, she is awaken by a soft paw laying on her shoulder she opens her eyes and looks into Munk's hazel eyes. She smiles and whispers, "are you ok I heard you went and faced him what happened," Munk doesn't say a word but hands her a collar she looks at the collar and instantly recognizes that it's Macavity's. She nods her head and gives it back to him and whispers, "give it to Tugger to take it to Quaxo for him to see that his so called father is dead. Then have it taken to the Hench Cats by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and tell them to tell the Hench Cats their leader is dead."

Munk asks, "Did you have them," Angel giggles as Jelly walks in and gracefully removes the blanket revealing five tiny newly born tiger-stripped kittens. The next sound she hears is Munk hitting the floor in a dead faint. She looks at Jelly quizzically as if to ask, "_Why did that happen?"_ Jelly just shrugs as Tugger walks in he sees Munk on the ground and starts laughing Angel looks at him confused and asks, "why are you laughing?" he looks at her and says, " I better warn you at certain times in his life this happens," Angel looks at Munk and then at Tugger and says, "why does this happen." Munk comes too and sees Tugger he hands him the collar and says, "Take that to Quaxo and then to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to take to the Hench Cats to show them that their leader is dead." Angel giggles as she says, "why did you faint?" he says, "I didn't faint I just went into a deep sleep," which cause his little sister Jelly to laugh out loud Munk gives Jelly a dirty look as Angel pops up and says, "I saw your eyes roll back into your head you fainted just because you saw these five beautiful kittens." The thing sound she hears is him hitting the floor again.

Angel looks at Jelly and says, "What is going on here?" Jelly answers, "he just has a small problem with little surprises he'll get over it in a couple of days." Angel looks at her with a raised eyebrow and says, "are you sure he knew I was having five," Jelly just nods Angel sighs softly and the next sound she hears is Quaxo running to see his new siblings. Angel giggles as Quaxo trips over Munk as he tries to stop in his excitement. Angel giggles as Quaxo looks down and then says, "What is dad doing on the floor," Angel just giggles and says, "When he wakes up you can ask him yourself." Angel slowly gets off the bed and walks out the door she sees Old Deuteronomy and nods her head as an indication that she is fine and so is the rest of his little family. Old Deuteronomy comes to the door and says, "did Munk hit his head," Angel just nods and walks away she is barreled over by a small bundle she grabs the bundle and looks at it when she hears Munk in the distance saying, "that is who I wanted to talk to you about," Angel looks at him with a raised eyebrow and says, "are you ok and what do you mean you wanted to talk to me about Wisteria?"

Wisteria pops up and says, "my mama no want me can I stay hewe?" Angel looks at her and whispers, "alright little one you can I'm not going to make you leave." She looks at Munk and says, "Where did you find her?" he says, "at the gate as I was returning," Munk says, "I noticed a few similarities between Wisteria and Quaxo." Angel looks at him and says, "Are you sure?" He just nods as Angel looks closely at Wisteria and sees the same thing. Munk says, "Well?" and she just nods at him in agreement. Angel looks at him and says, "My dearest Munk we have a few chores to take care of one would be introducing this little one to her grandfather and the other would be to name his new grandkits." Munk says, "Must we?" Munk picks up Wisteria and tries to walk away but is pulled back by his tail and hears, "don't even think about leaving." Jelly walks out of the clinic with a very large basket which she hands to Munk and says, "Take these to dad and you better come up with names before you get there or he will do it."

Angel just giggles and says to Jelly, "would he do that?" Jelly and Munk nod Angel cringes and grabs Munk's tail and drags him to the Old Deuteronomy. She says, "That one with the darkest stripes is named Little Mistoffelees," Munk just nods in agreement he says, "the oldest girl how about Isis?" Angel nods in agreement to that and then says, "the other boy how about Titus?" Munk nods and then sees the tiny kink in the tail of one of the kittens and says, "I see that Cassandra gave Alexandra a tail kink," Angel just nods agreeing whole heartedly with the names and the kink. They arrived at Old Deuteronomy's den and knocked on the door he opens the door and sees Angel smiling innocently while holding Munk's tail, he asks, "my dear Angel I have a few questions for you, when did you change your hair do," Angel looks up and sees Wisteria she sighs and whispers, " that is your granddaughter Wisteria." Old Deuteronomy looks at Munk who just nods. Old Deuteronomy puts his arms up and Wisteria jumps to him and he says, "I see what you mean." Angel nods and then pulls Munk who then introduces his father to Lil Misto, Isis, Titus, Alexandra who has the kink, and the baby Cassandra. Old Deuteronomy looks at the kittens and says, "I'm glad to finally meet my next generation." Angel nods and bows to him and says, "Your welcome dad."

Angel hisses and grabs Wisteria she hands her to Old Deuteronomy and asks him to hide her as she can hear Demeter coming. Angel turns and growls out, "what do you want Demeter," they hear her say, "I want my kit and I want you dead." Angel growls and says, "I don't know where Wisteria and you were banned from her and should leave before I kill you oh yes by the way Macavity is dead thanks to Munk.

A.N: IN THE NEXT CH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN ANGEL AND DEMETER WHO WILL WIN FIND OUT SOON….


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Cats they are the property of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot I do however own Wisteria and Angel and any other cats added.

Demeter looks at Angel and says, " no way is Macavity dead I just spoke to him," Angel looks at Demeter and says, " while I was giving birth Munk was killing his brother," when Demeter heard that she had given birth she smirked evilly thinking she could have the advantage if they fight. Angel says, "so I believe my mate more than you and he is dead and if you can't find Wisteria are you sure she didn't run away?" Demeter looks at Angel and says, "there is no way my daughter would just up and run away she loves me and her daddy." Angel just rolls her eyes and crouches into a fighting position knowing Demeter wants to fight.

Demeter attacks Angel yelling, "YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER GIVE HER BACK," Angel just fights protecting herself she screams when Demeter claws her chest at that time Quaxo has come walking out and screams, "DADDY UNCLE TUGGER," Munk and Tugger come running just in time to see Angel claw Demeter across the stomach Quaxo tries to jump into the fight but is stopped by Munk grabbing his tail. They hear a scream and Demeter comes flying over to Munk she grabs Munk around the neck and tries to kill him she screams again when all of sudden Quaxo gets his revenge and scratches her across the face, she tries to claw Quaxo but misses as Tugger pulls her off of Munk and sends her back to Angel who saw what had happen and growls as she slices Demeter across the throat. Once Tugger had pulled Demeter off Munk he immediately grabbed Quaxo's tail so he would not attempt to help his mother as this was her fight.

Angel pulls away from Demeter's body holding her side blood pouring from her scratches as she glares at Demeter she walks to Quaxo and looks at him and says, "I told you to stay out of my fight," Quaxo defends himself by saying, "I was protecting daddy as that so called queen tried to kiss him," Angel's head whips around to look at Demeter and then whips back around and looks at Munk as if to say, "kiss you," Munk says, " it was nothing she was just trying to get on your bad side," Angel nods and walks to the body and kicks side hard breaking even more ribs as she does this she hears Quaxo yell and feels someone attacking her from the rear she turns just in time to see Alonzo coming at her she jumps away as Munk and Tugger leap forward to protect her. Angel falls to her knees as she begins to feel the effect of blood loss Quaxo yells, "AUNTY JELLY," and Jelly comes running and says, " I can't stop them their only my brothers," and Quaxo replies, " not them mama she is hurt," Jelly spots Angel behind the fight toms and goes to her side.

Angel looks at Jelly and says, "I beat that so call queen to the very end she got some scratches on me but my anger came out when she tried to kiss my mate," as she says this she hears a screech as one of them got clawed, Angel looks up and sees Munk grabbing his side and tells Jelly, "go help him I'm fine," until she finds out that it was Alonzo screeching as Munk applied the final blow. Angel sighs softly as Jelly calls for Coricopat who comes running to his mate's side and assists her in carrying Angel back into the clinic as Angel is being carried Quaxo and Tugger pick up Munk and Quaxo says, "Aunty Exotica what are you doing here," Angel looks over and sees Exotica and says, "follow us quickly," Jelly and Cori lay Angel down who whimpers softly in pain. Exotica sits next to her and asks, "who did you kill now?" Angel looks at her and says, "Demeter," Exotica just shakes her head and says, "that queen was still alive and do you have any idea where her daughter Wisteria is," Angel nods and then sees a tiny bundle in Exotica's arms Angel gently rubs the kitten's head and whispers, "what is your name little one," the tiny kitten looks up and whispers, "Wosebud and whewes Wistewia?" Angel smiles as Old Deuteronomy walks in with Wisteria who is followed by another cat Angel looks up with wide eyes and says, "Mother?"

Aphrodite turns and sees Angel and she says, "what happened my Angel," Angel hmms and haws as she decides how to tell her mother about what happened. Munk looks at Angel and says, "Mother?" Angel blushes softly as she whispers, "yes this is my mother Aphrodite mom this is mate Munkustrap but he prefers Munk and this beautiful black with red tuxedo cat is my son and your grandson Quaxo oh yes and the basket he is holding full of kittens are Munks and my kittens Lil Mistoffeeles, Isis, Titus, Alexandra with the kink and baby Cassandra," Aphrodite looked at her and said, " when did this all happen the last time I spoke to you you said everything was normal and now you have six kittens?" Angel looks at Aphrodite and says, " make that eight kittens with these two Rosebud and Wisteria," as she says this Wisteria's head pops up over Old D's head and she says, " Rosebud where," Angel smiles as she gathers a sleeping Rosebud in her arms and then giggles as Wisteria quickly climbs down Old Deuteronomy and climbs up on the bed to be near her baby sister as Angel is watching this Tugger runs in in his arms is a tiny red tuxedo cat who looks a lot like Quaxo and Angel. Angel says, "who's that?" Aphrodite answers, "this is my adopted daughter Serenity," Angel walks to Serenity and looks at her face and gasps as she realizes who it really is. She takes Serenity from Tugger and looks at her chest where she notices the same birthmark that Quaxo has which is a small black bowtie right at their necks she looks at her mother and says, "I hate to tell you this but she can't be your daughter because she is your granddaughter," Aphrodite gasps and faints Angel just looks at her daughter as tears gently roll down her cheeks.

Angel looks down at Serenity who slowly wakes up and says, "who are you," Angel smiles softly and whispers, "I'm a friend of your mother's," "oh ok" serenity says as she goes back to sleep Angel looks at Aphrodite who has recovered from the little bombshell that Angel dropped. Aphrodite says, "what do you mean my granddaughter," Angel places Serenity down on the bed and walks to Aphrodite and whispers, "I was told that she was stillborn but I can see that I was lied to where did you get her?" "she was given to me by a tom cat named Alonzo, Angel looks at Munk and Tugger as she whispers, "that cat was just killed here today by my mate and his brother as they were protecting me as I had killed his mate," Aphrodite says, "his mate he told me she was dead," Angel looks at her mother and says, "his mate Demeter I just killed her myself," "yeah that what was her name was he said he was sent to me by Macavity and that his mate was dead," Angel looks at Serenity as she says, "didn't you notice the birthmark that both I and Misto carried," as she points to the bowtie at her neck. Aphrodite says, "I just thought it was coincidence," Angel nods and walks away but before she could get far she is pulled into a strong pair of arms she cries into Munk's chest whispering, "he lied to me he told me she was dead and now my mother has her she doesn't know who I am and I don't want to pull her away from the queen who raised her," as she says this her mother walks up and says, "my angel I think in the long run I did know and I didn't want to believe that you would give up your child," she looks at her mother and says, "what did he tell you?" she said, "he told me that the mother had twins and that this was the one that had survived and was unable to care for her but my Angel I can see that that is not true as I look at Quaxo who is identical except in color." Angel nods and whispers, "thank you mother for raising her but I can't take her back from you she doesn't know me." "my dear Angel yes you can because there is a secret I don't know if Munk has told you but I have been seeing someone who is very close to him along with his brother and sister," Angel smiles and looks at Munk who shrugs she smirks and whispers, "your father huh," he just shrugs again and Angel sighs.

Angel turns as she hears Quaxo entering the room. He says, "mama Misto is being a brat," Angel sighs softly and walks to the basket and whispers, "what is he doing now," Quaxo says, "he seems to be following Wisteria without seeing her," Angel watches and then giggles as she sees that Quaxo said was true as she watches she cringes as she hears Serenity say, "Mama you're here," Angel watches as Serenity runs to Aphrodite. Aphrodite whispers in her ear and says, "tell me if anyone in this room looks or smells familiar," Serenity looks and takes a smell and nods yes Aphrodite asks, "who," Serenity says, "I need to get closer," as she walks toward Exotica she keeps sniffing and turns towards Quaxo, "mama," she says, "its these three and this one," pointing to Quaxo, "is very very strong," Angel watches as Aphrodite whispers, "who are the other two?" Serenity looks and says, "mama I hate to do this but I believe my real mother is in this room," Angel gasps as she hears this. Serenity turns when she hears the gasp and says, "and I know who it is," Angel watches as Serenity walks towards her Angel kneels down to be eye level with Serenity and whispers, "yes I am your mama and the one you called mama you can call grandma cause she is _my_ mama." As Serenity hears this she gasps and says, "I thought she might be related but I didn't know how but now I do," Angel smiles and opens her arms as Serenity rushes in she holds her and gently rocks whispering softly into her ear. Serenity asks, "mama is that my brother Quaxo," Angel nods.

Angel looks up as she smells another smell she hisses and looks at Munk. Munk grabs Tugger and says, "lets go to the gate," as they exit they see Old Deuteronomy Munk says, "you have a few things to explain dad but that can wait because we have a problem at the gate," Angel hides her kittens along with Rosebud and Wisteria and follows Munk out she arrives at the gate and says, "what do you Hench Cats want?" the Hench Cat leader says, "we want Wisteria, Quaxo, and Rosebud as they belong to our tribe," Angel looks at the leader and says, "what is it going to take to get it through you thick skulls that my son belongs with me not you and neither does Wisteria and Rosebud," the leader looks at Munk and says, "why are you letting this queen do all the talking?" Munk says, "that is what we do in this tribe and what she says goes we do have three kittens named Quaxo, Wisteria and Rosebud but since they belong to a member or ex member of our tribe that makes them a member of our tribe according to our laws." Angel watches and then jumps when the leader tries to slice at her as he does Old Deuteronomy walks up and says, "any member of _my _tribe unless they have been kicked out is a member of my tribe," the Hench cat leader asks, "who are you?" Old Deuteronomy answers, "I am the leader of this tribe and the father of every cat that belongs to it," Angel still jumps as the leader continues to slice at her she growls and slices him across the throat Munk grabs her tail and pulls her back she looks at him as if to say, "why," and then notices that the one of the Hench cats had tried to attack her after she killed the leader. She nods and then glares at the other cat she then says, "your leader is dead and the kittens you are requesting are not going with you ever if you come back here again I will make sure you don't leave this yard alive." The Hench cats leave carrying their dead leader and threatening to return. Angel sighs softly and turns to Old Deuteronomy who asks, "are you ok my angel?" she nods an then says, "what did my mother mean when she told me she is seeing someone who is close to my mate and his siblings," Old Deuteronomy says, "Aphrodite is here," Angel nods as Munk looks at his father and says, "you know Aphrodite Father?" Old Deuteronomy says, "I'm guessing that I have some explaining to do," Angel looks at him and says, "you better go to the clinic as there are some surprises there and yes you have some explaining to do."

A.N.: How did he meet her and how is going to explain that to his children and what about Serenity will she accept Angel as her mother or Aphrodite you must wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own cats they are the property of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot I do own this story Angel, Aphrodite, Serenity, Alexandra, Isis, and Titus Wisteria, and Rosebud

"What do you mean I have to go to the Clinic and what do you mean there are a few surprises for me," Old Deuteronomy says. Angel looks at him and says, "Just go we will follow you momentarily." Old Deuteronomy enters the clinic and Jelly says, "Hello dad," Old D looks at her and nods hello and looks over her shoulder at a beautiful tiger stripped tuxedo with a silver front queen who looked towards him as she heard his voice. Old D said, "Aphrodite is that you," Aphrodite just nods and comes towards him while this is going on Angel holds Munk and Tugger back to watch the whole scene in front of them Jelly just stares as if to say, "what is going on father," Old D looks at his daughter and sons and says, "I guess I have some explaining to do," then Angel pops up and says, "Uh maybe both of you have some explaining to do."

Aphrodite said, "Yes I guess we do." Aphrodite and Old D gathered their children and sat them down to explain how they met and how long has this relationship been going. Old D started out by explaining how he had gone to see Macavity and had met a beautiful tiger stripped tuxedo with a silver front queen who was at Macavity's side when he went to talk to him. Angel looks at her mother and says, "And you never told me about this?" Aphrodite shrugs her shoulders and says, "I couldn't because I felt it would hurt you," Munk looks at Aphrodite and says, "What do you mean hurt her," Angel whispers, "Mom never told Macavity she had a daughter only that she had a son." Munk nods in understanding but still is wondering why after his brother had been banned from the tribe his father had gone to see him. Old D looks at Munk and says, "Son I was trying to make him understand that what he was doing was hurting not only himself but all those around him including us," Munk nods and says, "and he didn't listen did he?" Old D nods in agreement. Angel looks at her mother and says, "Why were you with Macavity at all." Aphrodite says, "I was trying to protect you because if he had found you he would have done what he did." Angel nods in agreement and then Aphrodite says, "I know that once he got Misto there was a very good chance he was going to get you and I wanted to be there for you no matter what happens."

Angel said, "I understand mom and I'm glad you were there if not for me then for your granddaughter," Aphrodite nods as Serenity looks at Old D and says, "_your _my grandfather?" and from the look on her face Jelly starts laughing and everyone joins in. Angel calmly says, "Yes he is your grandfather and he still has a lot of explaining to do such as why he did not tell me that he knew my mother." Old D just looks at her and says, "I didn't know she was your mother all I thought was that she was one of my ex sons lovers," Angel looks at him with a raised eyebrow and points to Aphrodite stripes and says, "you see her stripes you see her tuxedo and you don't think she might be related to me," Aphrodite speaks up and says, "Angel chill," Angel sighs softly and walks to where her kittens are and lays next to them to feed them. Munk says, "Dad I think you just upset Angel and I suggest you apologize to her," Tugger pops up and says, "Dad maybe you should explain to us why you never told us about going to see Macavity." Old D looks at his little family and says, "because I did not want him to think he was still a member of this family since once he was kicked out of the tribe he was also kicked out of this family." Munk says, "then father if I had not killed him," as he says this he hears Aphrodite gasp, "would he still be a member of this family," Old D looks at Munk and says, "I have three children Munkustrap, Jellylorum, and Rum Tum Tugger and I have one son-in-law and one daughter-in-law otherwise known as Coricopat and Angelique," Angel hisses at her full name which causes her mother to yell at her. Angel looks up and smiles and says, "uh dad you may be mistaken," Old D looks at her and says, "why," Angel says, "look over behind you," Old D turns and sees Tugger and Exotica kissing he turns around and says, " ok I might have spoken a bit too soon," Tugger looks over and says, " hey dad you better make that two," Angel giggles and says, " Xotica welcome to the family," and everybody laughs.

Aphrodite looks at Old D and says, "I assume you are the leader of this tribe to whom do I speak about joining this tribe," Old D says, "well let's see you have a daughter, a grandson, a granddaughter and five new grandchildren I assume they would like me to accept you into this tribe but I ask that once you become a member of this tribe would you agree to become my mate?" Angel, Munk, Jelly, and Tugger all look at her waiting for the answer. Aphrodite looks around the room and says, "if I don't agree to become your mate I think I would never be forgiven for saying no so my answer is the same that I try to give you when you asked me that night we met." When Angel heard this she said, "Mother you never told me _that either."_ Aphrodite says, "I have to keep a few secrets." Serenity says, "uh Angel don't feel bad she didn't tell me either." Angel looks at Serenity and says, "I can understand that."

Aphrodite looks at the interaction between Angel and Serenity and decides she must step in and help them have the relationship they should as mother and daughter. Old D walks up to Aphrodite and says, "Can you think of anywhere we might send Angel and the twins so they can have a chance to get to know each other better." Aphrodite looks at him and says, "yes let me check with my sister Artemis about sending them to the beach," Old D nods and says, "we need to see if the kittens are old enough to be away from Angel." Aphrodite looks at Jelly who nods and then looks at Munk who nods and Aphrodite walks to a phone and calls her sister never looking at Angel while she makes the plans when she gets off the phone she turns around and sees Angel standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Angel then says, "Mother what are you doing I can't leave here I have a family and duties I must take care of." Old D says, "Angel my dear you need time to get to know your daughter for herself," Angel sighs softly in agreement and looks at Serenity who also nods in agreement. Aphrodite then says, "You won't be that far away just a spot where you had many happy times," Angel perks up and says, "Aunt Artemis'," Aphrodite nods and says, "your leaving in an hour and please give my sister a hug for me."

AN: so Angel is off to the beach will this help or hurt the relationship she has with Munk or with Quaxo and Serenity also will Angel remember other things that might have happened at the beach? You will have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own CATS they are the property of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot I do own Angel, Serenity, Aphrodite, Artemis, Alexandra, Isis, Titus, Wisteria and Rosebud.

Angel Quaxo and Serenity board the train. Serenity asks, "Who owns this train?" Angel looks at her and says, "I do this is my train I was given this train when I was younger your uncle Misto also has a train but I don't know where that one is at this time." Angel starts the train and sets the auto pilot to her aunt artemis' house on the beach, she then walks to the back and begins to pull out some fish, mice, rats, and water she turns to Quaxo and Serenity and says, "would like some food?" Serenity gasps and says, "Where did you get that?" Angel giggles and says, "your uncle and I caught these rats, mice and fish and had them freeze dried as soon as water touches them they will be fresh as the day they were caught," to prove her point Angel pours some water over 3 mice and Quaxo and Serenity see the mice plump up to their original freshness. Serenity and Quaxo look in disbelief as they see the food return to freshness, Angel giggles at their expressions and they all sit down to eat.

After eating she told Quaxo and Serenity to go lay as they had a loooong ride ahead of them, the twins agree to lay down as long as Angel agrees to come to bed soon and not stay awake. Angel says she will be going to bed as soon as she contacts Munk and finds out how everything is going at home. Angel turns and calls Munk who says, "why are you calling you have only been gone a short while and everything is fine do not worry I can handle anything that comes up." Angel sighs softly and hangs up she walks to her caboose and curls up on her bed and falls to sleep. As Angel sleeps she is awaken by the beeping of the train she walks to the controls and sees that she has slept longer than she planned too and they are about to arrive at their destination she pulls off the auto pilot and guides the train to the station underneath her aunt's house, she hears a knock on her caboose door and finds her children waiting at the door. She whispers, "We are here kids." Quaxo and Serenity nods and Angel leads them to the train door and opens it she stops out an falls into the arms of her Aunt Artemis she giggles when Artemis says, "hello my dear and who are these beautiful and handsome cats?" Angel smiles and says, "Aunt Artemis I like to introduce you to my older kittens Quaxo and Serenity," she opens her arms wider to accept hugs from her great niece and nephew. Angel watches and then whispers, "this was mom's idea," Artemis whispers back, "and it was a very good idea indeed."

They grab their stuff off the train and head upstairs and once they have put their stuff away, Angel took the kids out to the beach she places some buckets and shovels down so the kids can have some fun Angel sits on a blanket and watches the water as she is watching the water she sees a cat walk along the beach she is instantly taken back to a time when she was younger.

~FLASHBACK~

She sees herself and Misto playing in the sand and along the shoreline are four kittens her age she watches as they get closer and they introduce themselves as Macavity the oldest, Munkustrap the second oldest, Jellylorum the only girl, and the baby young Rum Tum Tugger, she giggles and blushes as she says hello to Munk not noticing the look Macavity is giving his brother. Angel hears Misto calling her name she introduces herself and her twin brother she then looks at Munk and says, "Um do you feel like taking a walk along the beach with me?" Munk nods and they walk along the beach never noticing the look of hatred on Macavity's face.

~END FLASHBACK~

Angel shakes her head as she hears Quaxo calling her she says, "what is it baby boy?" he looks at her and says, "you didn't hear Aunt Artemis calling us for dinner she got worried," Angel looks at Quaxo and says, "lets go guys I need to get back I forgot to call home and say we made it," as they are walking back Angel is wondering where that flashback came from but does not say anything to the kids, they get back to the house and she starts to call home when Aunt Artemis tells her they already called and I told them you were fine. Angel nods and says, "Ok come on Quaxo Serenity your dinner is in the kitchen I'll be there in a few." Artemis says, "when I talked to your mate Munk he said you have seven more kittens when did this happen?" Angel looks at her and laughs she then says, "Uh well Munk and I had five kittens and we adopted two others but that is another story." Artemis says, "Maybe I should call your mother and I'll get the whole story out of her." Angel asks, "Do you even know where my mother is?" Artemis says, "no but I know she was in contact with you when she called to make the arrangements." Angel giggles and says, "Well she is mated to my mate's father." Artemis says, "WHAT?" angel ducks her head and whispers, "she met him around the time she was with Macavity." Artemis says, "when she was with that cat she had an adopted daughter does she still have her," Angel smiles and says, "in a way but it's really her granddaughter," Artemis looks at Angel and raises an eyebrow as if to say, "your daughter in the kitchen?" Angel just nods.

~BACK AT THE JUNKYARD~

Munk is worried that Angel will not be able to forget about the family in the junkyard and get closer to her daughter. Munk goes to talk to Aphrodite and Old D and see if when they talked to Artemis did she say anything of how their doing, just as he asks these questions their phone rings Aphrodite answers and the first words she hears are, "WHAT DOES ANGEL MEAN YOUR MATED WITH HER MATE'S FATHER AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" Aphrodite laughs and tries to calm her sister down to no avail. Artemis says, "My dear sister in one week I want you and the rest of the clan here no questions asked." Aphrodite says, "We can't do that we have too many important things that must be done." Artemis says, "You complete those tasks and get here in one week." And then hangs up the phone. Aphrodite turns around and says, "Um I think we have a problem," Munk says, "Their fighting aren't they?" Aphrodite shakes her head and says, "No Angel opened her mouth and put her foot in it." Old D says, "What do you mean my dear." Aphrodite says, "She told Artemis about you and me and we along with the rest of the family have been ordered to the beach in one week." Old D says, "WHAT we have too much to do." Aphrodite looks at her mate and says, "when my older sister speaks I obey she says get the tasks completed and get here in one week she means it." Munk says, "What does she mean when she says the whole family," Aphrodite looks at her son-in-law and says, "All children of me and or Old D must be at the beach in one week." Munk moans, "I hope we can do it." Aphrodite says, "We have too."

~BACK AT ARTEMIS' HOUSE~

Angel hears her aunt's end of the conversation and looks at her kids and says, "Uh-oh grandma is in trouble." Quaxo says, "What do you mean mom?" Serenity says, "Yeah what do you mean?" Angel giggles and says, when Aunt Artemis speaks grandma listens very carefully and obeys." Serenity says, "so what did you mean by that?" angel answers, "there is a very good chance we could be seeing the rest of the family very very soon." Quaxo says, "uh-oh."Angel just giggles and says, "Uh-oh is right."

As Artemis walks into the kitchen she hears the last part of the discussion and says, "uh-oh is definitely right and your correct the rest of the family will be here in one week." Quaxo looks at Artemis and says, "Including Aunty Jelly and Uncle Tugger and Uncle Cori and Aunty Exotica?" Artemis looks at Angel and says, "What does he mean Aunt Exotica," Angel cuffs Quaxo on the head and says, "uh he's right Aunt Exotica she mated with Munk's little brother." Artemis says, "I can't wait to meet the rest of the family." Angel giggles and says, "Off to bed you two," and all she gets is mumbling she gives them a look that says, "Get your little furry butts up those stairs and into bed NOW." The kittens hustle themselves up to bed as Angel and Artemis clean up the kitchen and then sit down and have a long chat. Artemis says, "Please tell me about the rest of your family so that I can be prepared for the coming of the family." Angel says, "there is Old D he is the leader and my mother's mate, there is Munk who is my mate, Tugger his younger brother he is kind of a flirt but I think Exotica is slowly changing that, Jelly is Munk's sister and the Dr of the tribe, Cori is her mate and also a dr and then there are seven kittens who are named: Wisteria, Rosebud, Lil Mistoffelees, Titus, Isis, Alexandra and the baby Cassandra."

Artemis says, "Do you think that my sister and her mate are happy." Angel smiles and says, "I think she is the happiest she has ever been except for when she was with my father." Artemis nods and says, "Do you think that this new family of yours makes you happy?" Angel smiles and says, "I am the happiest I have ever since before Misto was killed." Artemis can see it in her face that she is very happy, and then she says, "Angel I'm your aunt how do you think the rest of this new family of yours will like me?" Angel looks at her aunt and says, "Aunty I think they will like you let me correct myself I know that they will love you just like I do."

AN: will Angel remember what that flashback meant? Will her family accept Artemis? Will Munk remember the minute he returns to the beach? And will Angel and Serenity ever get the Mother/Daughter relationship?


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own CATS they are the property of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot I do however own Angel, Aphrodite, Artemis, Serenity, Isis, Titus, Alexandra, Wisteria, Rosebud

~ONE WEEK LATER~

A phone call was made back to the Junkyard at the end of this phone call Aphrodite, Old D and Exotica, Tugger, Jelly, Cori, and Munk along with all the kittens boarded the train and headed for Artemis'. Once they got there they quietly climbed the stairs thinking they would be able to sneak into the house without being noticed, but they were wrong, with a little help of her secret weapon Angel was waiting for them and was at the door as they stepped in, Aphrodite asks, how did you know we were here?" Angel answers, "My secret weapon." Aphrodite yelled, "MISTOFFELEES!" Angel laughs as Quaxo, Serenity and Artemis come running down the stairs. Aphrodite meekly says, "hi sis sorry about that," Artemis laughs and says, "I see you used your secret weapon again Angel," Angel giggles and says, "yeah and while we are on that subject I guess I better make some introductions."

"Aunt Artemis you already know your sister but now I'd like to introduce you to her mate Old Deuteronomy, his sons my mate Munkustrap he prefers to be called Munk, his other son Rum Tum Tugger but he prefers to be called Tugger, his daughter Jellylorum call her Jelly, you know Exotica she is Tugger's mate, and this is Coricopat call him Cori he is Jelly's mate and then the little ones which are my kittens they are Lil Mistoffelees (who is very much like his name sake), Titus, Isis, Alexandra with the kink, and the baby Cassandra and also our adopted ones Wisteria, and Rosebud." Aphrodite said, "Artemis is there any place we can rest our heads?" Artemis just points up the stairs. Angel bites her lip and giggles at the reaction of her aunt.

Early the next morning a few cats snuck down the stairs and out the door when they arrive at their destination Angel had a flashback.

~FLASHBACK~

She sees herself on the beach with Munk on top she blushes softly and whispers, "Munk I love it here I want to thank you for being here with me," Munk smiles as he gently kisses her and then says, "I know it's like we deserve each other and I wish this night would never end," Angel nods and says, "Munk I know we're young but could you please mate with me," Munk looks down at her in shock and nods as they proceed to start Angel pulls away and whispers, "I can't do this I want too but I can't I do love you but I'm not ready for this," Munk nods and gently kisses her forehead and says, "when you are ready you will know," Angel nods and slowly rises off the sand she walks away clutching a single red rose that Munk gave her that night.

~END FLASHBACK~

Munk looked at Angel and said, "Do you remember?" Angel looks at him and says, "Do I remember what?" Munk looks at her and says, "What happened here many years ago," Angel looks at him and just nods. Munk smiles as Angel whispers, "we almost mated before?" Munk nods and says, "we almost did but we decided to wait," Angel nods and says, "I guess we knew when the time was right we would get together." They continued walking and sat down on the beach until they heard in the distance, "MOMMY DADDY HELP." Angel looks at Munk and says, "lets go I think at least one if not more of our kittens are in trouble." When they arrive they see Lil Misto sitting on the top of the loooong banister scared to let go. Angel runs up the stairs and says, "Its ok Misto it's ok," Misto releases his hands and slides down laughing all the way. Angel shakes her head and sighs softly and whispers, "MUNK CATCH HIM." As she hears a loud, "OUCH." As Misto lands on top of Munk.

Angel laughs which awakens everyone else and Misto says, "Mama me do again?" Angel looks at him and says, "we will see," she turns to head down the stairs and sees Titus pass her as he slides down and lands on Munk. Angel rolls her eyes and says, "Isis, Alexandra, Cassandra you better slide down now while there is a landing pad." As she says this she sees Quaxo heading down and hears Munk say, "don't you dare," Quaxo stops gets off the banister and lets Isis go on down Angel walks up and helps Serenity get Cassandra and Alexandra up onto the banister and lets them go.

Artemis came down the stairs and said, "Well that reminds me of a lot of things," Angel looked at her and said, "what do you mean?" Artemis looks at her and says, "I remember when two little tuxedoed twin kittens used to do the same thing especially with their three little friends one made it safely the other got a little scared but was talked into it by her little boyfriend who was waiting for her at the bottom." Angel blushes as she giggles remembering that time. Artemis says, "I even have pictures," Angel says, "let me see those pictures," Artemis says, "I have to find them." Angel rolls her eye softly and sits on a step just remembering. Munk looked up the staircase and started laughing and said, "Oh my god this is the house with the fantastic banister," Angel giggles and whispers, "So you do remember," Munk just nods.

Aphrodite arrives at the top of the steps and says, "Angel have your children been sliding down the banister," Angel says, "no mother they've been very good kittens." Angel rises and walks down the stairs she stops right beside Munk and whispers, "don't say a word she hated when _we _slide down the banister." Aphrodite says, "If they didn't slide down the banister then why was Lil Misto yelling for you earlier?" Angel says, "oh he was just stuck in Aunt Artemis' bathroom he locked himself in there and got scared when he couldn't get out," hoping that her mother would not figure out that she had told a small lie. The rest of the family came downstairs for breakfast where Aphrodite asked her sister why they were told that they had to come to the beach. Artemis says, "Because I had my niece along with her kids and she told me about her family whom I wanted to get to know and I was very surprised when she told me that my sister had been mated and had not told me." Angel hides her head when her mother looks at her and says, "she asked what was I suppose to say?"

As they are talking they hear a noise as a cat slides down the banister, Angel looks around the kitchen and quickly counts to see which kitten is missing, she yells out, "RUM TUM TUGGER WHAT ARE YOU DOING," as she hears Exotica yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tugger says, "The kittens can do it I am a kitten," Angel growls and says, "Tugger you haven't been a kitten in many years so shut up and sit down or I will make you clean up my brother's room at my grandmother's house although you might enjoy it." Tugger says, "Yes mama," and gets cuffed by his father who had just walked into the kitchen, Angel tries to hide her laughter but can't control it as she starts to laugh out loud.

Artemis says, "What are your plans for today," Angel whispers, "I'm thinking of walking the beach with my mate and remembering some things is that ok?" Aphrodite says, "I plan to take my grandkits down to the beach." Angel looks at her and says, "All of them including Wisteria and Rosebud." Aphrodite says, "Sure I can handle nine but I wouldn't mind a little help from my mate." Old D looks at her and says, "sure what's nine little kittens running in the water?" Angel giggles remembering what Misto was like in the water. Artemis says, "Ok you want any help even though it's been awhile since I have taken care of little kittens." Aphrodite looks at her sister and says, "Yeah we could use an extra hand although keeping little kittens out of the water might be a task that their parents should do." Angel looked at her mother and growls, "NO let me have some time with just my mate please I'm remembering things and I need a little help in completing my memories." Artemis says, "don't worry the kittens will be fine."

Angel finishes her breakfast and grabs Munk by the hand and they walk out of the door. She leads him down the beach till they reach a small private lagoon she looks at him and whispers, "does this place look familiar?" Munk nods and says, "You know it does and it will always be our secret spot as I know it is part of our holdings in this area." Angel nods and then sighs softly as she sees Tugger and Exotica and Jelly and Cori coming towards them. She whispers, "What are you guys doing here?" Tugger and Jelly says, "We wanted to show our mates where we used to play when we were kids." Angel looks and says, "one problem Exotica was here when we kids she used to come up with me and Misto." Exotica says, "Yes I came up here when we were little but you never showed me the secret lagoon." Angel says, "I only showed one person this place and I'm sitting with him right now so how did everybody else find this place?" and then she thought about it and knew that there was only one other person who know where this place was and that was her brother who she yelled at once again. "MISTO YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU CANT KEEP A SECRET TO SAVE YOUR LIFE." Munk holds her and says, "calm down there are other cats that know about this place including Gemstone the son of the leader of the Siamese and Soya the son of the leader of the Persians both of whom my family knows so they could have shown my brothers and sister this spot." Angel growls at the mention of Gemstone but doesn't say why and then shakes as the memories come back.

Angel decided not to worry about what happened many years ago. She sits down next to Munk and curls into him as she feels the breeze blowing off the water she then groans when she hears, "Oh Angelique my lover mate," which causes Munk to look at her and say, "what?" she sighs softly and whispers, "he thinks that we are supposed to be mates because he believes my brother was allowed to mate me to him as the male of the family but it is not correct nobody ever mated me to him and if they did I would kill them." She looks up when Gemstone arrives at the entrance holding a red rose and a box of chocolates she says, "Gemstone get your little Siamese butt off my property." Gemstone says, "you don't own this," and then Angel laughs as Munk and Tugger both stand up and say, "once she became a member of our tribe this became one of our holdings as it is connected to Angel's grandmother's house which she now owns so please get off this private property." Gemstone says, "She can't be part of your tribe as she is my mate-to-be." Munk says, "I'm so sorry to hear you say that as she has been my mate for over a year." Angel pops up and says, "make that over six years since we met here six years ago and nearly mated then." Which causes Jelly, Exotica, Tugger, and Cori to stare at her and say, "What," Angel says, "we will explain it later." And tells Gemstone to leave before she makes him a queen. Gemstone leaves but says, "I will be back and I will get what is properly mine."

AN: So we now know Angel and Munk were together before. And will Gemstone ever believe that he is not Angel's mate? What will happen to Gemstone if he tries to take Angel away from Munk and their kittens? And will Angel's family ever accept Aunt Artemis?


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own CATS they are the Property of T.S. Elliot and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber I do own Angel, Aphrodite, Artemis, Serenity, Isis, Titus, Alexandra, Gemstone, Soya, Wisteria and Rosebud.

CH. 11

After Gemstone leaves Angel turns to look out at the ocean and as she does Jelly says," It was at the beach wasn't it?" Angel turns and looks at Jelly and says, "maybe, maybe not," this makes Tugger laugh and say, "Jelly don't listen to her because I know for sure that it was at the beach," Jelly says, "how do you know?" and he says, " because we were there." Angel turns to him and says, "Ok smart ass if you're so sure that you know then tell us where was your big brother and I don't mean Munk and if you were there what did Munk give me that night?" Tugger laughs and says, "If you mean the dummy he was watching and waiting hoping that Munk would not get into your heart. As for what Munk gave you it was a beautiful rose that he had taken from your grandmother's garden." Angel turns to Munk as he says, "ok I took a rose I wanted to give you something that I knew you loved." Angel nods and says, "yes but I got in trouble for the missing rose because I was holding it." Jelly giggles, "So that's where you got the thorn that was stuck in your paw that I had to pull out for you." Angel sighs softly and looks at Exotica the look as if to say, "can we have some privacy," Exotica catches on and grabs Tugger, Jelly and Cori by the tails and pulls gently, "let's go guys," Tugger looks at her and mumbles, "but but but she has to finish the story," Angel growls, "if you don't leave you'll never hear the end of the story." As they leave Angel turns to Munk and whispers, "let's go and relax further into the cave." She rises and walks off and he follows.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Angel walks into the house coughing and Aphrodite looks up and says, "where have you been and why didn't you call," Angel looks at her mother and says, "why are you asking me that?" her mom says, "well let's see I was stuck with your nine kittens all asking where's mama and daddy," Angel laughs and says, "I doubt if all 9 asked that question I would say probably about 7 would ask that question the other 2 would just listen to the answer." Aphrodite says, "Well ok ill agree to that but you still didn't answer my question." Angel sighs and coughs and says, "I was in the cave with my mate and someone showed up saying that I was his promised mate so I have a question for you did you ever promise me to that cat whose father is Growltiger?" Aphrodite says, "What I never would have promised that I know what he did to you and I know better than to put you in that position and where does he get the right to even say that?" Angel looks up and then at her mother and says, "last night while Munk, and the rest of your kittens were at the cave which I now own and is about to become part of the Jellicle tribe ownership he showed up and said he gave that cave to me as an engagement gift and that it would become mine when I mated with him." Aphrodite laughed, "no way I was given that cave by your father to pass onto you before he died it has been in his family since his great grandfather came to the area it has never belonged to the Siamese." Angel nods tiredly feeling very out it she whispers, "I figured that I am going to bed and if the kittens come looking for me tell them we are not back yet." Her mother laughs and says, "They're going to love that answer." Angel nods and walks upstairs to bed.

Angel wakes a few hours later surrounded by kittens she rubs her eyes and looks at Quaxo and says, "what do you want," her youngest 7 said, " we want to pway with you but you're always gone and never awound to pway with," Angel sighs and says, "but you have all these other cats around why do you need to play with me," when she finishes talking she rises from the bed and runs into the bathroom but not before Lil Misto grabs her tail and hangs on tight Angel gets sick and sighs softly thinking, "I'm going to kill him," Lil Misto pops up and says, "who mama?" "Oh never you mind you will find out later." Lil Misto runs out of the bathroom and tells his siblings, "Mama wants to kill someone but won't say who." Quaxo looks at his mother and says, "Are you ok?" she says, "yes but it will be awhile before I am fully healthy." She rises and walks out of the room thinking, "I am definitely going to kill him."

Angel walks out of the house and walks to the clinic and says, "Jelly I am going to kill your brother or figure a way to stop him from doing this to me again." At first Jelly looks a little skeptic and then says, "he didn't hurt you did he?" Angel shakes her head and says, "no but I may hurt him." Jelly looks at her and then says," not again," Angel nods and says, "I just got the first symptom and what's worse is that 7 little kittens were around to see the results including one hanging on to my tail." Jelly giggles and says," why do I think that it was Lil Mistoffelees?" Angel looks at her with a look that says, "What do you think?" Angel says, "He left the bathroom screaming that I wanted to kill someone but didn't know who." Jelly laughs out loud and says, "You know HE is going to find out." Angel nods and walks out of the clinic as she is walking she runs into Munk who says, "Who do you want to kill." She just stares at him, "what did I do?" she just stares until she just growls softly and walks away Tugger walks up and says, "Who does she want to kill?" "Well I think it's me but I don't know why," Tugger looks at him and says, "I think I do." Munk just looks at him as if to ask, "Well tell me." Tugger just smiles and walks off and then looks over his shoulder and says, "You might think about finding a bigger den." Munk stares at him with an open mouth as it dawns on him what Tugger means.

Munk turns and runs toward the house and pulls open the door and yells, "ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU?" Aphrodite yells back, "LOOK UP IN THE ATTIC I SAW HER RUNNING UP THE STAIRS AND FROM THE LOOK ON HER FACE SHE MIGHT WANT TO KILL YOU CAUSE SOMETHING TELLS ME I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER AGAIN." Munk sighs and says, "Why is she always like this at this time," Aphrodite says, "don't feel bad she reminds me a lot of my sister Artemis when she was pregnant," they next thing she knows Munk is lying on the floor. Old D walks in and sees Munk and says, "What's wrong with him?" Aphrodite says, "well I think he just found out that he is going to be a father again," she looks up and doesn't see Old D until she looks behind the couch and sees two cats unconscious.

~IN THE ATTIC~

Angel is sitting looking at a scrap book of when she was younger when she hears a crash; she comes down the stairs and yells for her mom. Aphrodite says, "We seem to have a very big problem," Angel says, "what," "well we seem to have two unconscious cats laying on our floor." Angel runs down the last of the stairs as she hears her mother say, "don't run down those stairs or you may fall," treating her as if she is a kitten and not a mother to be. As Angel hits the bottom step she laughs as she can see not only her mate but his father laying on the floor she asks, "What happened?" Aphrodite looks at her and says, "You didn't tell him did you?" Aphrodite shakes her head no and says, "no he already knew," Angel looks at her mother and says, "who told him," she just shrugs as it dawns on Angel who might have told and tries to decide which of his siblings told him.

Exotica knocks on the door and Aphrodite lets her in she looks down and says, "why are there two cats laying on the floor and where's Angel?" Angel turns and says, "excuse me I need to go to the restroom," and runs quickly up the stairs Aphrodite says, "let's see the one running up the stairs is having morning sickness in the afternoon the tiger stripped rug is her mate and mine after finding out that she is pregnant again oh yes she wants to kill her mate and possibly yours too." Exotica says, "why… oh never mind I know why she thinks he told him that she is pregnant again." Angel walks down the stairs as the mates come too but instead of asking how they are she gets attacked by a herd of kittens who say, "don't kill daddy just let him be he didn't do anything," she giggles and says, "well we won't say he didn't do anything but we will let him live for now." Munk ask Angel, "how many?" Angel looks at him and says, "Your guess is as good as mine," Angel asks, "who told you?" he says, "no one I was told I need to find a bigger den." She says, "By who?" as the suspect walks in the door Angel turns and just looks at him.

A.N.: How many kittens is she going to have? And what reason did Exotica have for coming to the house? Maybe she is pregnant as well, and what could Jelly be possibly hiding from her family? Find out later.


End file.
